


Only Answers Matter | Drabble

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: “What do you mean, Vossler?”





	

“Sometimes I dread the fate of this land. I try to not think too much about it, but Dalmasca is the only concern I have at this time.”

“That is why we must rescue Lady Ashe; she is Dalmasca’s only hope. Without her, we would have to surrender to the Empire and watch Dalmasca perish.”

“You’re right, Basch. However, I meant us. If we allow Vane to steal Dalmasca, then what would that do to us? There could be a possibility that his victory could tear us apart. Just think about it. What if we could not see each other again all because of him?”

“What do you mean, Vossler?”

“Well, for starters the bounty on your head is immense. You’re still considered a criminal to the Empire. With that, it only makes sense that we could walk our separate ways in the future. You’d be locked up; I’d be here... serving House Solidor.” Vossler turned to face Basch, his expression still stern.

“Hmn, I suppose you’re right. But, would you not bail me out, Vossler? Two years ago, shortly before the war, you told me just how important I truly was to you. Was that a lie, Vossler? I thought of you when I was rotting in Nalbina, I had hoped you would turn up.”

“Time changes, Basch.”

“Vossler...”

“There is no point getting upset with me, after all this is a win or lose game. What if Judge Guis is standing on the other side of that wall? We would have no other option but to fight. We must guard Lady Ashe; we must bring her to safety before it is too late.” Vossler stated dryly. “This is no time for petty drama, no time for questions but for answers.”

“There is also a high chance that we could win this fight.”

“Let’s just wait and see what happens, but for now...” Vossler drew a tad closer towards the other, his hand gripping onto the man’s wrist; he soon greeted the man’s lips with a fleeting kiss. “I owed that to you.”

Basch gave a slight nod in response to the kiss, as a smirk crept along his lips. That was indeed a shock from the other, but the kiss did seem to mend his breaking heart. Basch knew Vossler had a soft heart, even if Vossler was fearful of the Arcadian Empire. Before the Empire attacked Dalmasca, Basch saw how the Empire’s power affected Vossler; he saw how Vossler started to change all because of it. At this day, it was almost noticeable that Vossler used the Empire to hide his fear. He was negative of the Dalmascian public ever winning victory.

“Now that’s over, shall we proceed?”

“That would be ideal, yes.”

“Well, then let’s go. We must bring Lady Ashe to safety.”

Love was nothing but a mere dream for the pair of them, as this daunting period was no time to express feelings. It was no time for romance. It was a time to fight, to fear, and to hope for a better Dalmasca. Even if Vossler could not make it right, perhaps it was not meant to be. Basch feared it would be over before Vossler could finally make it right, before he could finally mend the love that they shared. After all, Vossler was right on the edge of something far that could break it.


End file.
